If She Only Knew
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Carter and Abby started a relationship...but ended up hurting the ones they REALLY loved!


"I don't believe you!" Deb screamed  
  
"Listen" Carter took a deep breath,walking slowly towards Deb's front door,"I had to tell you,before you heard at work"  
  
"Get out of my house!" she sobbed  
  
"Deb"  
  
"Get out of my house!" Deb cried," I don't want to see you right now!"  
**********************************************  
I don't know whose side I'm takin'   
But I'm not takin' things too well   
I can see inside you're achin'   
But is it still too early for me to tell?   
I try to help you out through the hardest of times   
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind   
Though it looks as if it's over   
I'm still not over you   
*************************************************  
  
He sat in front of Abby's house,his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey" Abby knocked on the window."You okay??"  
  
Carter looked up,his eyes blood shot.Suddenly he hated her."I'm fine" he leaned over and opened the door,giving her a simple smile  
  
"Jing Mei didn't take the news well?" Abby kissed his cheek  
  
He forced down the nausea.What the hell was he thinking."No" Carter said sadly,"She didn't"  
  
Abby folded her arms across her chest,"Then she's not really a good friend"  
  
Carter turned and glared,"What do you mean??"  
  
  
"If she can't be happy for you,when you're starting your life over again,what kind of friend is that??"  
  
  
He took a deep breath,"I'll see you tomorrow,okay??"  
  
Abby sighed,"Yeah"  
  
Carter started the car,speeding off,leaving Abby on the curb,in the cold.  
**************************************************  
'Cause I still love you like I did before   
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do   
If only she knew   
Whoa, if only she knew, oh   
***************************************************  
"Deb!!" he pounded on the door,"Come on Deb!"  
  
She pulled back the curtain,"Little Miss Sunshine didn't want to give out??"  
  
Carter blushed,"Deb.."  
  
"Tell me why you went to her,when you know.."  
  
"When I know what??WHAT are you trying to say Deb??" Carter yelled,"I'm clueless"  
  
Neighbors stuck their heads out of their windows,some stood on their porches  
  
"People are staring Deb.Deb??"  
********************************************************  
I try to let it go but I don't know if I can take it   
'Cause the way you looked at me   
Made me see that I can't really fake it   
I try to help you out through the hardest of times   
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind   
Though it looks as if it's over   
I'm still not over you  
********************************************************  
****** At The Hospital***********  
  
"Jing Mei??" Luka looked at her curiously  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You okay??" he sighed,"You've been distracted"  
  
"Carter came to tell me.."  
  
Luka nodded,"I know.Abby called me"  
  
She smiled at him sadly,"He was sleeping in his car in front of my house this morning"  
  
He chuckled,"At least he's trying.She" Luka motioned towards Abby,"Won't even talk to me"  
  
"I won't talk to him" Deb proclaimed,"I guess it makes it even"  
  
"He looks horrible"  
  
Deb laughed,"Want a cup of coffee?I'm going to put my stuff away"  
****************************************  
I know she loves you and I can't interfere   
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear   
Whoa   
*****************************************  
"15 cc of saline" Carter tried to avoid Abby's questioning face,"And call respiratory"  
  
She nodded  
  
"An iv of baixin,5cc,drip" he signed off the chart and looked up at Abby,"Don't ask me.Let me be"  
  
"Carter" Abby called,"Carter,WAIT!"  
  
He stopped,"What?"  
  
"We've only been together" Abby looked around the hospital hallway,"for a little.I don't like the way you're looking at me right now.What's wrong??"  
  
Carter shrugged  
  
"Are you doubting..You're the one who told me you were in love with me.I sacrificed everything for you"  
  
"Sacrificed what,Abby?" he answered bitterly,"tell me"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I lost Deb" Carter stormed away  
*******************************************  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times   
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind   
Though it looks as if it's over   
I'm still not over you   
Oh, I'm still not over you   
*****************************************  
He clasped her shoulder,"You're talking to me."  
  
deb turned around,splashing coffee all over the front of Carter's bright blue shirt  
  
"Explain what the hell this morning was about" Carter proclaimed  
  
She shook her head,"I've got to get to work"  
  
"Tell me what you meant!!" he said angerly,"I've been trying to figure it out all morning.."  
  
Deb handed him a wad of napkins,"Why?? So you can break my heart??I was in love with you"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Was..before you fucked up" she snapped,pouring herself another cup of coffee  
  
"How did I.." he was surprised by her language  
  
Deb blew on her coffee before sitting it down on the table,"I was in front of you the whole entire time,I did everything but put it in words" she pushed her way out the door and walked down the hall  
  
"shit!"Carter groaned,"shit!!"  
********************************************************  
If only she knew, oh yeah   
Na na na na na na na na.   
********************************************************  
  
"Deb!" he stood in the hall and called out,"Deb!"  
  
She stopped and turned,her small hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Abby stood in the exam room and froze,on edge for his words  
  
"I made a mistake! She seemed.."  
  
Deb furrowed her eyebrows,taking slow steps towards him  
  
"I was lonely"  
  
Abby closed her eyes,taking slow breaths to fight her anger  
  
"You okay?" Luka stuck his head in the room  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered  
  
"Abby?" Luka said quietly  
  
"I'm sorry I dumped you" she touched his hand on the doorknob  
  
He clinched his jaw  
  
"I'm really sorry Luka"  
  
Luka nodded,taking her hand in his  
  
"You're an ass" Deb answered,her voice calm  
  
He nodded  
  
"She heard you" she motioned to the room,"You're an inconsiderate ass" Deb said,looking him in the eye  
  
"But?"  
  
Deb reached out and took his face in her hands  
  
He looked down ashamed  
  
"Don't do it again" she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose  
  
  
  



End file.
